


90s Nightmare

by MorganGray



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Lesbians, Original Character(s), Vampires, dialogue practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganGray/pseuds/MorganGray
Summary: An idea from people talking about the 90s (Which I did not live in, quick disclaimer) and me thinking about a lesbian vampire from a book I read that was killed off (Disclaimer: I think)





	90s Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> It was written about two years ago and being reposted as I move from Tumblr.

“Can you, for the love of God, stop?” Vexa, laying on the bed, looked up from the textbook with a grimace. Alexis went thrift shopping and bought every awful item of clothing she found. She then organized them in one embarrassing outfit. More description would be given, except it was hard to tell what each insulting color originated from. Vexa debated stealing Alexis’s “swag” sunglasses to block out the neon assault, but self-respect won. Alexis’s self-respect obviously had no such luck.

“No way, baby! I’m bringing the 90s back from the dead!” Alexis spun in front of the mirror and gave herself and a disgusted Vexa finger guns. Vexa held back an eye roll. Any second Alexis would trip over the laundry that covered the floor and desk of the cramped room. It had been on the bed as well, but Vexa fought it for control.

“The reason it is dead is because people with sense murdered it.” Alexis made a fake insulted gasp while adjusting the rainbow vomit hoodie. Vexa picked up her Pros and Cons notebook from the desk and opened to the page “Dating Alexis”. Vexa crossed out ‘Fashion’ under Pro replacing it with “occasional good fashion” and adding “common bad fashion.” under Con.

“Hey!” Alexis had appeared over Vexa’s shoulder, “I don’t see how hating garlic and loving old slang is a con? Also, what do you mean by 'Pain in the ne-’, Oh wait, no I get that. How about you make a pro and con for this outfit?”

“I don’t know if I have enough notebook for the con part. Though not like I am going to need any space for the pro part.”

“Using your quirk to be rude, that’s unradical.” Veza threw her pillow at Alexis for stupid slang, the attack was deflected.

“Anyways do you know which World War our essay is about?”

“The second one.”

“Crap, I slept through most of that.” Alexis gave a fanged grin, “Can I have a bite before I study?” Vexa sighed, but moved her hair off her neck, “Thanks, baby.”

Annoying vampire. Why could her favorite 'decade-I-lived’ aesthetic not be a cool decade?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this thing where I ask questions to encourage comments and kudos.  
> SO!
> 
> To anyone who remembers the 90s and wasn't an egg during most of that decade, how accurate is this?   
> Vampires vs werewolves?   
> Opinions on finger guns?  
> Who's right? Vexa or Alexis?
> 
> Leave your opinions below!


End file.
